grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Atlante
}} Atlante Dontae (at-AH-LAWN-tay DAWN-tay) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Erudite. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality +Chill | Social | Loyal | Silly+ =Flirty | Teasing | Static | Frail= -Flaky | Nihilistic | Sarcastic | Discordant- The easiest way to speak of Atlante would be something similar to the notes of a piano. A piano, a beautiful instrument at first glance, is unpredictable in the melodies it makes: it can be something rather relaxing or chill, something that encourages peace and a loosening of the limbs. A piano is often seen at social events, in which the soft ambiance of the music encourages others to go out and meet others, to dance with them, and has been a loyal companion to many a person throughout the years, a good thing to fall back on when things are bad, and to be around with jubilant when things are good. Even the notes of a piano can be silly when played a certain way or used in old cartoons, because old jokes never die, right? Pianos are versatile, as been established -- they can be used to turn a mood from disastrous or even too cheerful to somewhere in the middle, just by playing a few smooth and flirty notes. A small smile or a teasing grin from the player is all it takes to let the notes soar and worm their way into a blush on a lovely person's face, no? Of course, the player would be Atlante himself, who has yet to discover how to make a piano be as static as he is: he does not prefer change, hates it in fact, and likes consistency or routine, things that are scheduled or are timely in nature. Piano music surely can be like that, until a time comes when someone changes the music for beginners, or for electronic remixes, or this or that. It's nice to rely on a static consistency, but not always. And, of course, a piano isn't frail unless dropped from a high height, but its player certainly is; Atlante's constitution is poor at best, and were the ice that threaded his system ever to fully melt, it's likely everything that he is would perish with him -- and thus when he feels the surge of illness or is just tuckered out from being out and about too long (he IS old, after all!), he grows rather weak in gestures and speaking toward others, and may even rudely excuse himself from the room in earnest. This only lends credence to the piano player's flaky side -- Atlante will often come off as one way but can (and will) immediately change his moods unpredictably. Being as unpredictability is in fact a weakness of his magic, he has it practiced down to an art, and to go back to piano analogies, he is the player that changes song in the midst of another... just for fun, and to the annoyance of the audience. Time has wizened him, has aged his soul more than his body, his mind more than his heart, and the fickle man is as nihilistic as someone ready to step off the end of the world without looking back. There is so much, too much, the man simply doesn't care about -- because petty differences mean nothing to someone who lives on and on and on after all. Though sometimes it may seem like he does care, when he drops a sarcastic quip or two... it's fairly hard to tell. Overall, Atlante is exactly like a piano, as well as it's player. He can be grand and good and lovely, or he can be discordant and uncaring and destructive. It really all depends at the time in which you catch him... but lucky for most, he's generally in a pretty dandy mood! Abilities * SCRYING: Atlante is able to use reflective surfaces or certain gemstones like crystals in order to "read time." This means he's basically able to see into the far past, recent past, far future, or soon-to-be future, depending on what he is looking for. However, his past sight is generally limited to things he is familiar with and will require his bare skin touching the object or person to do anything appropriately past-seeing. As for the future, well... he can see multiple branches of the future, because that's how it works -- but hey, at least he can see it, right? Again, it generally only works for what he is familiar with, but not too familiar with, such as loved ones or close friends. * ICE MAGIC: When turned into a Timekeeper, Atlante's element of choice was ice, making it basically his main magic due to the punishment of sealed time magic. Having lived long enough by now, Atlante's almost become an ice elemental himself, as his skin and interior self is basically frozen over like ice, and where he walks or touches he spreads a few inches of benign frost. He can affect the temperatures around him in a room if so desired, and can turn water from the air into ice with little more than a thought, making for a pretty solid offense or defense as needed. This makes him weak to fire, and especially to his opposing element (under the laws of his time magic, anyway) of lightning. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Body Like Stone: He's heavy, like lugging around a giant chunk of ice. ✔ Punctual: Knows the exact time down to the septillisecond and is never late for anything. ✔ Linguistic: Knows... a lot of languages. Mostly the common ones, but he's pretty good at catching on to new slang and foreign tongues he doesn't know yet. ✔ Tolerant: Cannot get drunk, and that's probably a very good thing. �� Invincible, thou art Not: For too long as Atlante gone through life impervious to the bad decisions of others, but due to his sealed magic, he has learned recently he's just as mortal as everyone else~ �� Fragility: Born a sick and frail child, Atlante can still get quite ill and can be prone to disastrous fevers and debilitating illness, especially when around warmer temperatures that "defrost" him. �� Thunderbolts and Lightning: Very very frightening. By the rules of the time magic Atlante was gifted, he is deadly weak to any of those with lightning magic or are lightning based elementals. His own familiar gives him quite a spook. �� No Touchy: Because of his limits, the usual effect of touching someone with bare skin contact (which used to give him all of that person's history up until present in a "cinematic record" of sorts) now knocks him completely unconscious for several hours due to mental overload. The more history he has to take on, the longer he's knocked out. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Timekeeper is an unnaturally crafted magically-inclined human with the ability to manipulate and distort time with their magic, as well as become "one" with their chosen element at the time of creation. Bound to follow strict rules in a set of ten to prevent the collapse of time-space itself, Atlante has been severely limited after breaking several of those rules multiple times, and forced into something resembling mortality. That doesn't really change what he is, however... though he's learning to just avoid having to talk about it entirely. * Atlante is not his original name, but one he picked, naming himself after an old legend of a "powerful sorcerer" from ages ago. Well, at least he used to fit the part, eh? * His original birthday was November 25th before he became a Timekeeper. Sometimes he arbitrarily celebrates it. * His brand of time magic's spells are based in the Icelandic language. * Extra friendly toward Dragonborn, they remind him of an old friend he hasn't seen in a while. * Has been married once. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters